


A Glass of Wine and Memories

by yueliangs_wonderland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueliangs_wonderland/pseuds/yueliangs_wonderland
Summary: The feeling is disgust with yourself when meeting a old lover in a restaurant on the anniversary of death to mutual friends.





	A Glass of Wine and Memories

She wore the most somber expression on her lips, down turned into a frown as she sipped on her wine. It was a pale yellow color and she hated the way it tasted bitter on her lips, but what could she do but drink? If she turned away from the frosted glass for a moment she would be able to see the young man that was looking after her diligently. He wished she would turn to look at him so badly.; as badly as he wanted to walk up to her and spend hours relearning everything about her. He scoffed bitterly at the idea. But as if she had read his thoughts, she turned to him. The action startled him, but not as much as the disarming smile she gave.

He expected her to be disgusted by him at the very least. Why did she have to look at him that way? He didn’t want her to know he noticed her here. He didn’t want her to know he heard the harsh words that bastard spewed at her. Wait- why was she walking his way? Quick! He had to look away, maybe if we stop making eye contact then-

“Hey.” Did that sound as pathetic as she thought?

“Hi.” He didn’t know if he could do this, the close proximity between them created a strong feeling of unease within him. Being so close to her made his stomach lurch.

“May I sit here?” No.

“Yes.” Damn. He was being way too weak, but he’d do anything to see the upturn of her wine stained lips. (The color reminds him of his favorite Merlot.)

“How have you been?” Awful.

“Good. I’ve been good.” He was lying and they both knew it. However; she sits anyway.

“I haven’t. I miss you, I miss her.” He was hoping she wouldn’t say that- at least not so soon.

“I miss her too.” There’s a thick silence between the two of them for a long time- both of them listening, but not to the sounds of the crowded restaurant.

“Do you ever visit her?” “Sometimes.”

“If she were here she’d be so mad at us right now. “ She laughs at the thought.

“‘Guys you’re such fucking downers! Lighten up, let’s go drinking.’”

“You sound just like her!” They laugh in unison.

That’s how it started.

The sharing of fond memories over bitter alcohol and subpar Italian cuisine. But how did they get here? After all the laughter and fondness it seemed like everything that night led them to this moment.

The slight rise and fall of her chest and the smell of cleaning products. The beeping of the machines that kept her alive…was she even alive?

They say you can hear when you’re in a coma. Can she hear them? They wondered if she could. Can she hear them crying for her? Did she hear them that night all those years ago? Did she hear all the screaming, the begging and pleading? All of the screeching of tires and scraping of metal on metal accompanied with the crunch of bones? The secrets they shared with her as she lay in the hospital bed?

“She looks so peaceful.”

“Doesn’t she? I wonder if it hurts.” She ponders and he smiles sadly.

“I think she stopped being able to feel it a long time ago.” They sit in silence, listening to the beep of her heart monitor.

“Baekhyun?” He hums at the sound of is name whispered on her lips.

“Do you think she would hate us?” He can hear the crackling of her voice but refuses to look at her, he would start crying too.

“Do you think if we weren’t fucking around in the front seat, if we had just kept our hands to ourselves that they’d both be alive? She would be smiling at us and her and Chanyeol would be married right now and I wouldn’t feel so guilty. God it’s been eating me up for six years.” Her words all run together as she gets more anxious, he can see her scratching at her chest and throat from his peripherals; a habit of hers that irritated her skin and made it a very angry red. 

“Chanyeol’s dead and their child is dead and nothing’s going to bring them back, and here we are sitting next to our best friend- who if she ever wakes up and remembers will probably hate our guts- and we’re feeling sorry for ourselves?! Doesn’t it eat you up alive? Don’t you want to die Baekhyun? Why are you not saying anything you stupid bastard?!” He feels her hitting him now and she’s hysteric but there’s nothing he can do but stare at the heart monitor and cry.

He knows he fucked up.

He knows.

Six years ago he didn’t think he’d be so upset over a glass of wine and a hard double shot of memories.


End file.
